


Bezpieczne miejsce

by Nigaki



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey żył w strachu przez całe życie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bezpieczne miejsce

Odkąd tylko pamiętał, żył w strachu. Nie tylko w strachu o siebie, ale także o Mandy. Rzadko byli naprawdę bezpieczni, ale trudno być bezpiecznym, gdy w całym domu poniewiera się broń, a dzielnica nie należy do najbezpieczniejszych. Chociaż wątpił, że był w okolicy ktoś, kto nie bał się jego rodziny. Wszyscy się ich bali i dobrze robili. W końcu nawet ośmioletnie dziecko potrafiło już posługiwać się bronią. Ale nawet jeśli każdy się ich bał, to nie sprawiało, że on czuł się bezpiecznie. Nie obawiał się złodziei czy zboczeńców, których zwykle bały się normalne dzieci. Nie, z tymi sam potrafił sobie poradzić zwykłym strzałem w jaja. Prawdziwe zagrożenie czyhało na niego w domu.

Bał się tylko ojca. Razem z braćmi i Mandy trzymali się razem, nigdy żadne z nich nie zrobiłoby mu krzywdy. Ale ojciec? On potrafił uderzyć nawet własne dziecko, czego był świadkiem wielokrotnie. Nikt nie chciałby zadrzeć z kimś takim, nawet z błahego powodu.

Przez większą część dzieciństwa, które było nim tylko z nazwy, udało mu się nie nadepnąć ojcu na odcisk, przynajmniej nie za mocno. Jasne, obrywał w łeb, gdy zrobił coś źle, ale nigdy zbyt mocno. Wszystko poszło się jebać, gdy w wieku piętnastu lat dostał wzwodu, gdy oglądał film, którego tytułu już nawet nie pamiętał. Główny bohater, kimkolwiek był, pojawił się na ekranie w samej bieliźnie.

Wiedział, że nie powinien był tak zareagować. To Mandy powinna być cała mokra między nogami na widok kawałka męskiej klaty. On powinien się podniecić, gdy na ekranie pojawiły się cycki. Ale zamiast tego nic nie poczuł.

Pierwszy raz w życiu był taki przerażony. Szybko zamknął się w pokoju, by ojciec tego wszystkiego nie zauważył. Wiedział, co by wtedy pomyślał. Wyzwałby go od pedałów i pobił tak mocno, że na ostrym dyżurze pomylili by go z ofiarą wypadku drogowego z udziałem dwóch ciężarówek. Byłby martwy.

Ojciec na szczęście się nie dowiedział, ale od tej pory żył w jeszcze większym strachu. Nie powiedział nikomu, co mu się przytrafiło. Nie był głupi. Każdy mógłby się po pijaku wygadać, dlatego zachował to dla siebie i udawał, że się nie wydarzyło. Nawet wtedy, kiedy sytuacja się powtórzyła. A potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, ale dalej przekonywał sam siebie, że nie jest gejem. Nie mógł nim być.

Przez lata ruchał dziewczyny, by ukrywać się przed ojcem i dalej przekonywać samego siebie. Nie szło mu zbyt dobrze. Wiele razy nie dostawał nawet erekcji. Z każdym dniem bał się coraz bardziej o własne życie. Wcale nie pomógł mu fakt, że pieprzony Ian Gallagher był pedziem i pierwszym facetem, z którym się przespał. Od tego momentu było tylko gorzej, ale jakoś sobie radził. Wystarczyło, że od czasu do czasu obraził pedziów.

Oczywiście nie ma szans ukrywać się przez cały czas, zwłaszcza gdy jest się zakochanym. W końcu ojciec się dowiedział. To był najpotworniejszy dzień w jego życiu, nigdy nie chciał umrzeć tak bardzo jak wtedy, kiedy Ian musiał na niego patrzeć, podczas gdy ta ruska dziwka próbowała wyleczyć go z gejostwa. Tak to nazwał ojciec, leczeniem. Dla niego to był gwałt. Tego dnia całą noc spędził w łazience, rzygając do kibla. Ale nieważne ile rzygał, wciąż był mu niedobrze.

Pomimo strachu miał nadzieję, że Ian zostanie i dalej będą mogli się spotykać. Ale Ian wyjechał, a on został sam, z żoną i dzieckiem w drodze.

Przez jakiś czas był spokój. Dopóki tęsknota za pieprzonym Gallagherem nie stała się nie do zniesienia. Co stało się już po tygodniu od jego wyjazdu. Było mu dużo łatwiej, kiedy musiał tylko pobić Iana, a nie bać się, czy go jeszcze kiedyś zobaczy. Wystarczał mu tylko jeden strach w życiu, nie potrzebował kolejnego.

Ale Ian w końcu wrócił, a ojciec siedział w ciupie i nie było się czego bać, prawda? Tak sobie powtarzał, ale po tylu latach strach wciąż gdzieś w nim siedział. W końcu wciąż mieszkał w jednej z najgorszych z dzielnic Chicago. Nawet jeśli największe zagrożenie zniknęło, nie oznaczało to, że nie ma już żadnego. Starał się o tym nie myśleć, chociaż Ian ciągle naciskał, by w końcu wyszedł z szafy. Zabawne, że odważył się na to dopiero wtedy, gdy strach przed ponowną utratą Iana przerósł strach przed zostaniem zabitym przez własnego ojca.

Nigdy nie bał się tak jak wtedy, kiedy ojciec wściekle nacierał na niego w Alibi. Ale czuł, że postąpił słusznie, przyznając się przed wszystkimi, że jest gejem. Czuł to nawet wtedy, gdy ojciec przypierał go do podłogi i obijał mu mordę. Po raz pierwszy od dawna nie obchodziło go, co pomyśli o nim ojciec, ale co pomyśli Ian. A był pewny, że Ian jest dumny.

Zawsze myślał, że po wyjściu z szafy przestanie się w końcu bać. Tak się nie stało. Ciągle oglądał się przez ramię, jakby zaraz miał zobaczyć ojca stojącego za plecami i chcącego go zabić, co oczywiście było absurdem. Ojciec był znowu w więzieniu i nie mógł go dopaść.

Ale nie czuł strachu przez cały czas. Były momenty, kiedy zamiast tego odczuwał spokój. To było wtedy, kiedy spał, a Ian leżał za nim, otaczając go ramionami. Kiedy leżeli tak razem, nie bał się niczego, a już zwłaszcza ojca, bo jedyne, co się liczyło to Ian i to, że w końcu nie muszą się ukrywać przed nikim. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek przestanie się bać, ale dopóki miał to jedno miejsce pozbawione strachu, czuł, że będzie dobrze.


End file.
